


Love Letter

by Amehiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of hyukjae's love life, Siwon being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko
Summary: Siwon finally finds a way to confess to Leeteuk without having to confront himBut that didn't work out so well..
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write ngl,,, i used to be a big wonteuk shipper back then :')) so i'm v happy to write for wonteuk~
> 
> Also thank you to izzy for helping me with the title bc am a dumbass and can never think of one ;-;

“Hyukjae please I beg of you! Help me in this one!!”

“It’s your problem Siwon!”

Siwon pouts when his friend rejects to help him once again. He ran out of ideas, how was he supposed to confess to his crush now. Everytime he tries to go up to Leeteuk, he panics and forgets how to function like a normal human being near him. So he thought getting Hyukjae’s help would be a great idea, since he was Leeteuk’s cousin, and Siwon’s best friend.

Siwon shakes Hyukjae’s hand, and tries to give him the best puppy eyes he can, “Hyukjae.. Please, i’ll help you out on everything after this! Just please put this letter in his locker!”.

Hyukjae sighed, it’s been weeks since Siwon asked for his help, and his answer will always be no. He doesn’t like meddling in other people’s love life, but Siwon keeps begging him to help. And he was starting to get annoyed, like  _ really annoyed _ .

“Hyuk please~ i’ll even help you get back with Jongwoon sunbae.. Or are you into that new student now? What’s his name? Chansung?”

Suddenly Hyukjae slammed his desk and glared at Siwon, “SHUT UP SIWON” He yelled. Everyone in class stopped talking and turned their heads towards them. Siwon waved at everyone and smiled sheepishly, reassuring nothing was happening. When the other students turned away, Hyukjae ripped a piece of paper from his book and wrote a few numbers on it, he gave it to Siwon. The taller man was confused why Hyukjae gave him this, but he accepted either way.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes, “It’s his locker code, if you want to put your love letter in there.. Use this code to unlock his locker”. Siwon smiled and thanked Hyukjae, at the same time their math teacher entered the class. He started to pay attention to his teacher, but he couldn’t help but look forward to the end of the day.

When classes finished, most of the students were busy with their extracurricular activities, and the third years were busy with afternoon classes. Well except for Siwon, he’s skipped his basketball club meetup so he can put his love letter in Leeteuk’s locker. He asked Hyukjae to accompany him at first, but the shorter man rejected, he said something about how club activity was important and why he couldn’t skip it. Siwon knew it was all just excuses, Hyukjae doesn’t actually care about club activity that much.. He was just avoiding the dean who gave him detention.

Siwon looked through the numbers on the lockers, he was looking for locker number 701..

_ 698,699,700, and… 701. _

He crouched down to the locker and put in the code Hyukjae gave him. He pulled the door of the locker, he was about to put the letter in, but the sound of footsteps caused him to drop the letter. When he turned to the source of the footsteps, he expected to see the dean, but instead it was Leeteuk with his hands on his hips.

“Le- Leeteuk Sunbaenim! I- uh.. SORRY”

Siwon got on his feet and bowed before running away from the lockers towards the courtyards, leaving Leeteuk confused. The older saw that Siwon left a piece of paper on the floor, he walked over to pick it up, he wanted to call for Siwon but the boy was already far away. So curiosity got the best of him, he opened the letter, and the first line already made him raise his eyebrow.

_ For the handsome Leeteuk sunbaenim. _

_ I know that we’re not that close.. We only talk at student council meetings, and even if we talk it’s mostly about school activities, i just wanted to say that.. I really like you. _

_ I find you very cute? Like when you laugh, hearing the sound of your laugh makes me feel warm. And when you smile and show your side dimple.. It’s so cute :D _

_ You’re always so caring to your dongsaengs.. But whenever you care for me, i feel shy, i was confused about my feelings at first so i kept it hidden.. But lately i can’t stop thinking about you, so writing this and letting my feelings out might help?.. You don’t need to feel the same way about me, i just thought i needed to confess about what i feel. _

_ -Love that dongsaeng you kept saying is “too tall” _

He smiled reading Siwon’s confession, a confession using a letter like this might be old school but he found it really sweet. Leeteuk couldn’t believe that the younger boy felt that way towards him, he always had his eyes on Siwon, when he first introduced himself as a first year, he was a young charismatic young lad with a smile that outshined the sun.

When they were tasked with working on the same event, Leeteuk couldn’t help but feel his heart beating fast whenever Siwon helped him out, or whenever the younger would come up to him and asked for advice, being really close to him made him nervous somehow.

Leeteuk pocketed the note, and closed his locker door. He stared at the direction Siwon had left and chuckled, he could see the boy was hitting his head on a tree, possibly in frustration after this happened. Leeteuk then decided to walk back to class, on his way he thought about how he should answer Siwon’s letter.

The next day Siwon was walking to class with Hyukjae on his side, “I fucked up so bad Hyuk.. what if he finds it weird? What if he’s not into guys!”. Siwon wanted to pull his hair out, why out of all the time Leeteuk could've left his class, he chose to leave when Siwon was putting the letter in the locker.

Hyukjae only sighed. In their 20 minutes walk to school, this was the only thing Siwon talked about, no matter how many times he reassured him, that was the only thing the taller man talked about. At this point Hyukjae's ears have blocked Siwon's voice, it felt like being with his ex all over again.

Siwon kept babbling on to Hyukjae till they finally reached their lockers. He read his schedule and took out what was needed, he was too busy taking out his books he didn't realize that someone was standing behind him.

"Siwon?"

When he heard the voice, he wanted to turn and look up immediately, but because he was too shocked with the voice, he ended up looking up first which caused him to hit his head on the top of his locker. He rubbed the part of his head that collided with the locker, it hurts like  _ hell _ . But he had to look strong, so he stood up and looked Leeteuk in the eyes, "Yes Sunbaenim?".

The older eyes showed worry for him, it sounded like a pretty loud hit so how can he not be worried. Siwon looked down and saw Leeteuk holding a small sized box, it was neatly tied and had a pretty ribbon on it. But that wasn't what he should be worrying right now, he could feel a headache coming from the hit.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse office, Siwon?"

Siwon shaked his head, "It's fine! I have Hyukjae to accompany me! Isn't that right-..... Hyukjae?". His best friend that was there a minute ago suddenly disappeared somewhere else, he looked around the hall for his friend, only to find him in the distance latching on to the new student's arm. He glared at Hyukjae, who only gave him a shrug before walking off somewhere.

He turned back to Leeteuk who was still worried about him, blushing in embarrassment. Siwon didn't know what to talk about, he was never left alone with Leeteuk, all this time there was always the student council members or at least Hyukjae to accompany him when they interact. But now there were only the two of them, and god was he confused on what to do now.

Leeteuk shaked his head, he put the package back inside his bag. He took Siwon's arm and started pulling him towards the nurse office, " Siwon, you don't know what will happen if you don't check it now". Siwon never realized that Leeteuk was this strong, the older boy just pulled him like it was nothing. He was still trying to understand what was happening when they arrived at the nurse's office.

After Leeteuk explained everything to the nurse and got Siwon treated, they're allowed to stay there till Siwon feels better. It was mostly filled with awkward silence, both of them didn't know where to start a conversation and both of them hoping the other would start a conversation. Suddenly Leeteuk took the package from his bag again, and handed it to Siwon.

"Umm.. I'm not good with words, but i think i'm good at making stuff? So maybe you'll like it?"

Siwon took the box from Leeteuk's hand and opened it. It was a small chocolate cake shaped as a heart, the frosting on top of it spelled out ' _ I like you too ♡ _ '. Siwon eyes widened, he looked up from the cake to Leeteuk then to the cake again. Was he seeing this correctly?

"Sunbaenim.. Is this like for real?"

Siwon's question caused the older boy to chuckle, he found it cute that Siwon didn't believe this was real. He slid closer to Siwon and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course it's real sweetie~"


End file.
